Princesses Are Forced To Marry
by Sumira Uchiha
Summary: Sakura and other girls from Naruto are forced to marry some princes, but are the girls really in love with the people they are supposed to marry? Or do they end up falling for someone else? Read & Rate & Comment! Rated T for language.
1. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters Masashi Kishimoto does, but I do own the stories that I write about them!

normal writing

_thoughts_

Titles or When You Go To A Different Scene

The Princesses Are Forced To Marry

Sakura's Told of What's To Happen

"Princess Sakura! Princess Sakura!Your parents want to see you! So come out!" Said Richard the butler.

"Sorry Hinata I'll be right back. Don't leave even if Richard tells you to!"

"Ok I promise!"

I open the door to find Richard staring at me. "Yah, yah, yah! Richard you need to loosen up and go with the flow."

"I'm just doing my duties your highness."

"Richard you call me your highness once more and I'll kick your highness out the door! If you know what I meen."

"Yes I understandyour high-"

"Richard!"

"I was going to say your high majesty madame."

"Richard I order you to just call me Sakura not with majesty or highness or princess just Sakura! The only time you can break that rule is at one of our grand balls or festivals!"

"Yes Sakura."

"Thank you!" I walk away towards the sitting room.

"Princess Hinata... I suggest you go or you'll have a whiney Sakura"

"Why shall I ?"

"Because she will not enjoy the news her parents give"

"And how do you find that out?"

To Sakura

"Mom! Dad! You wanted to see me?"

"Yes dear, we're in the dining room"

"Ok, so what do you want?"

"Well Sakura your father and I have been thinking..."

"What your mother is rying to say is your 17 and we want you to take over the thrown.But you can't until you marry"

"So what are you trying to say? Are you saying I have an arranged marriage thanks to you? I don't think you'd actually do that!"

"Actually we are saying that..."


	2. WHAT! ? ! ? ! ?

Princesses Are Forced To Marry

WHAT! ? ! ? ! ?

"Your not serious? Are you? !"

"Sakura? Calm down" Sakura's mother spoke up.

"How can I mom? You just told me that I'm being forced to marry! For all I've done for you guys you repay me like this!"

"Sakura what have you done for us?" Her father asked curiously.

"Well-'

With Hinata and Richard (the butler)

"And so you see that's how I found out..."

"So you over heard them talking about Sakura getting an arranged marriage?"

"Yes remember I told you the whole conversation you won't tell will you? Because if they hear what I've done then they will cast me away and I have no other home and no other wish then to serve them..."

"Don't worry Richard I won't say anything but I won't leave either I promised Sakura I would stay here..."

"Ok. Thank you..."

"Richard get my dirty dishes!" A person yelled.

"I better go back to my duties..." Richard said getting off of the bed, which he somehow found comfy.

"Yes Richard I mean you should be getting off to your duties or I'll tell the queen and king to fire you..." Hinata lied and Richard knew she was lying.

"Yes Princess Hinata..." Then he left saying no more and no less.

With Sakura and her parents again

"Well I've pretended to be polite, I don't like wearing dresses I just do to make you happy, I don't do stuff you don't like which is mostly everything, I'm actually going to go through with this wedding because you will force me to anyways, you never let me go on a walk by myself I always have guards around me, you won't let me make any friends that are not royalty, which I'm quite happy that my royal friends right now are just like me and do what their parents say, and I pretend to do all that and I do what you tell me and you don't realize that I do that! You know that I do what you say because I'm a good daughter! And you repay me by arranging my marriage!"

"Sakura you could have told us we could have done something" Sakura's mother was trying to reason with her.

"You know what mom! I hate all the rules! I want to eat chocolates, and cake, and pizza! I want to drink pop and watch whatever I want! Like scary movies or comedies or just plain stupid movies or even cartoons! You guys couldn't have been able to fix any of that because that's how you were raised you thought that was the best way to raise your child but it's not! Mom I want to have a normal life like all of the other kids! Just because you were raised like that doesn't mean I have to be raised that way too! I hate you! I hate you!" Sakura stomped off.

"Sakura!" Her mother yells.

"Don't worry dear... I hope she'll be fine... Give her room" Her father was ensuring Sakura's mother.

Hope you enjoyed! Plz Read and Rate And Comment!


	3. I Can't Ruin This Chapters Name Or It

Sakura's Told of What's To Happen

. I Can't Ruin This Chapters Name Or It All Goes Down The Drain

Literally...

Authors note: Literally I can't ruin the title, also I kinda changed the thing it was Sakura's pov but I'm not really good at that so it's going to be with there names without povs. Thx for reading!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs while walking down the hallway to her room.

"Sakura??" Hinata poked her head out of the room to see Sakura walking down the hall screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!! Oh Hinata you didn't leave thank you..."

"Sakura what happened??"

"Hinata you already know!" Sakura hissed.

"I do how??"

"Richard told you... He knows what goes on around the whole castle he tells me good and bad news all the time I thought you'd know..."

"And??"

"It's noticible that you know what happened it's in your voice..."

"Oh, well you guessed right..." Hinata turned around in embarassement.

"Oh Hinata don't be embarassed... You know are parents talk all the time right?"

"Yes... sooo??"

"Well I've heard my parents talking about 5 princes looking for princesses I thought that they were going to ask us..."

"What do you meen by us??"

"Um... Well 5 princes 5 of us that's perfect... Anyways back to my story..."

"No I'm not getting forced to marry! Wait you said 5? Right?"

"Yes... Why??"

"Well I've read the news paper when my dad's not around... Anyways I know who they are"

"You do??"

"Yes now I'll tell you their names and what they're like ok? Ok!"

"Spit it out Hinata! Quickly before my parents come and apologize!"

"Ok... ok... There is Shikamaru the really lazy prince, Kiba the dog lover he sometimes acts like a dog, ummmm there is Neji youi know my cousin he's the one who thinks to much about destiny and his strenght, Naruto the really loud and hyper active one..." She blushed at Naruto's name. " And last is the Uchihas clan can you guess who it is??"

"No I've only heard that the Uchiha clan is one of the most popular and strong clans out of all the clans also the richest... But tell me!"

"Fine his name is Uchiha Sasuke he's dark and misterious, he's hot as everybody says, and he's the youngest member of the clan but you know what there's a rumor saying that Itachi is going to slaughter his clan and himself all except Sasuke... Do you think it's true??"

"Of course not! But do you have a crush??"

"Why would you say that??"

"Because the only boy you've blushed at is Naruto! Have you met him before??"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm, maybe..."

"Hinata tell me!!'

"Fine fine fine! Yes Ihave met him when we were 6 we were at a festival and I got lost so he helped me find my parents well actually I was 6 and he was 7 all the guys are 18 when we're stuck being 17..."

"Who cares we have to phone the other girls to warn them!"

Hinata imediatelly jumped at Sakura's hot pink phone and dialed the girls number.

"Hello" They said in unishing.

"Hi it's Hina- Sakura! No Hinata! No SAkura don't listen to her! SAkura give me the phone! No it's my phone not yours! Give me the phone I grabbed it first!"

"Just speak! We well I have to go talk to my parents..." Tenten said.

"We" Temari, and Ino said.

"Ok well just speak on speaker phone!" Tenten yelled.

"Fine" Sakura said and turned the phone to speaker phone. "So Hinata and I wanted to tell you that you guys might be forced to marry because I have to and Hinata might because there are 5 eligible guys to marry they're all princes and we're princesses so yah..."

"Ok well bye my parents are getting impatient..." Tenten said.

"Me too..." Ino said.

"Me three!" Temari said.

"Well bye" All the girls said in unishing.


	4. Uhhh Meeting The Guys

Uhhh... Meeting The Guys

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Ino, Temari, and Tenten yelled through the phone.

(By the way this is after they talked to there parents for people who don't get it not calling you stupid or anything...)

A huge gust of wind came through the phone straight to Sakura and Hinata. "Hey! Watch where you yell we just got a huge blast of wind and spit!" Sakura yelled into the phone.

"Well it's not are fault! We're all getting married and being forced to too" Tenten complained.

" I was the first to know that and my reaction was the same way! But did you hear the last part??"

"No what is it??" Temari asked well more like yelled.

"Well we get to live all together in the same castle no parents! To get a good bond with the guys and to make are bonds stronger! We get our own rooms! Unfortunately the ball's this Thursday and it's only Tuesday and do you guys want to come over tomorrow to pick out dresses! And stay over!?" Hinata said the first part till the word rooms then Sakura said the rest.

"Sure!" Temari said.

"I'm in!" Tenten said.

"Only till Thursday! I need like a month to prepare for things like this! But I'll come you guys can help me!" Ino said.

"Great see you tomorrow!"

The Next Day

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sakura's alarm went off.

"Stupid thing..." Hinata rolled over Sakura to get to the alarm.

(Yes they are sharing the bed because it's a king size so there is plenty of room and they ARE wearing clothes)

"Hinata get off me!" Sakura said with her head under the covers.

"I was turning off the stupid alarm why do you have it on??"

"Because that's when Ino Temari and Tenten were coming..." "INO TENTEN AND TEMARI!!"

"Let me guess Sakura you forgot..."

"Yes... It says 12:00 right?"

"Ummmmmmmm it says 5:00 am..."

"WHAT?!"

"Ya..."

"You know I hate this clock it always changes the time!"

"I'm going back to bed!" Hinata said then crawled back to her side of the bed.

"Ok good night and good bye!"

BAM! Sakura's door swings open.

"What the heck??" Sakura lifts the covers from her face and looks towards the door.

"Sakura who was that your bedroom door is open but... Noone is there..."

"I don't know Hinata! Let's go see!"

"Sakura I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Hinata don't be such a scaredy cat!" Sakura jumps out of the bed. She was wearing mauve silky pj's that said love me hug me hold me forever.

"Wait Sakura! I don't want to be left alone!" Hinata jumped out of the bed with her light purple pj's on that said I'm cute! So you gotta love me!

"Hurry up Hinata!" Sakura was already half way out the door.

"Sakura! Wait!" Hinata ran up to Sakura.

Sakura walked faster then Hinata so she was about half way down the hallway when Hinata was only at the door.

BOO!!

Hinata turned around and screeched.

"Hinata?" Sakura looked behind her to where the young girl was.

"We're coming to get you Sakura!" A voice hissed.

"Sakura run for your life!" Hinata screamed.

Now Sakura was getting scared. It was 5:30 am now nobody was awake nobody could hear her or Hinata because they were at the opposite end of the castle unlike everybody else. And somebody just took her bestest best friend Hinata. "Hello??" Was all she could say. She felt a cold wrinkly hand travel down her arm. She turned around and screeched just as loud as Hinata. The face she was looking at was the face of a zombie mask. Somebody pulled off the mask and covered Sakura's mouth.

"Shush! Sakura your going to get us in trouble!" Tenten giggle while trying to act serious.

"Tenten, Ino, Temari your dead!"

"Hahahahahaha" Hinata giggled. "I have never seen you scared Sakura and as a one time shot it was funny I was scared too but they told me who they were and told me what to say!"

"Hinata how could you laugh at your dear friend??"

"I don't know I just am... Sorry"

"It's ok!" Sakura wraps Hinata in a hug.

"And as for you! You were supposed to come at 12:00 not 5:00 am!"

"Well sorry that's the time our parents sent us off!" They said.

"Well next time phone us!"

"Sorry..." They said.

( They is Ino Temari and Tenten)


	5. Uhhh Meeting The Guys 2

Uhhh... Meeting The Guys 2

This chapter has there shopping spree.

"Well we might as well go shopping now instead of keeping it off for a long time..." Ino was about to continue but Hinata cut her off.

"Ino! It's 5:45 am who's store is open at 5:45 am?"

"I don't know? Wait we're princesses they'll open for princesses!"

"Fine!" Sakura snarled. "Wait till Hinata and I get ready!" Sakura snarled even more on the last part.

After Hinata and Sakura get ready 

"How long does it take to get dressed and have a shower Sakura and Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Well Sakura wouldn't get out of the bathroom! And I took a long time to pick one of my outfits..." Hinata said. "Oh and Sakura used like all the hot water so I had to wait for a long time!"

"Um... Yah I have really long showers and it took me awhile to find the perfect shoes..." Sakura confessed.

"OMG IT TOOK YOU GUYS 2 HOURS TO DO ALL THAT YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS NOW? IT'S 8:45 BECAUSE YOU TALKED TO US FOR 15 MINUTES THEN LEFT! UHHHHHHHHHHHH... I THINK WE SHOULD GO BEFORE I GET EVEN MORE MAD!" Temari yelled.

"OK are you guys ready did you phone the limousine company?" Sakura asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmm" Temari Ino and Tenten look at each other.

"I'll take that as a no..." Hinata said. " So now we waste more time!"

"Hinata it only takes 5 minutes..." Sakura said.

"Ok make it quick, or else!"

Sakura phoned for a limousine and phoned the store to open then they were off!

At the store

"Sakura like this? This is what my mom wants me to wear..." Hinata asked.

"Um Hinata that is ugly!"

"It was my mom's so she wanted me to wear it... I don't think it's that bad... Is it?"

"Yes!" Everyone else agreed.

"3 chances Hinata that's all I'm giving you!" Sakura warned.

"Fine this one?"

"Nope!"

"This one?"

"Never" Sakura walks up an down the aisles looking for the perfect dress for Hinata. "AHA!!" She gives the dress to Hinata. "Try that on!"

Hinata takes the dress and goes and tries it on. "Wow it's a perfect fit I really like this dress thank you Sakura!" Hinata wraps Sakura in a bear hug.

"Hi... Na... Ta... Can't... Breath...!"

Hinata lets go. "Sorry..." "But if you never showed me this dress and told me to try it on I wouldn't even have looked at it!"

"Your welcome I guess?"

"You guys no time for chitter chat! We do need dresses here still!" Ino yelled.

"Ya ya ya... Come on Hinata we need to find them and me a dress then we'll look for shoes!" Sakura said.

By the end of the day all 5 girls had there dresses and a pair of black shoes.


	6. Uhhh Meeting The Guys 3

**The Princesses Are Forced To Marry**

Uhhh... Meeting The Guys 3

The girls stayed over that night to talk about the guys and pick out the makeup they were going to wear the next day. Then went to sleep and woke up the next morning.

"Yawn Is anybody else awake?" Sakura asked looking at the other girls but to her surprise no one was there. "Hello??" Sakura yelled.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Hinata yelled to her.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked.

"Yep I'm only putting on makeup"

"So where's the rest of them?"

"They are in well Temari went to the other bathroom to take a shower, Tenten's getting dressed in your walk in closet, and Ino? Ummmmmmmmm I think Ino went downstairs to get breakfast cause she's all done"

"So as usual she thinks she can do anything in any body's house right?"

"Kinda... She went to make us breakfast too!"

"If she blows up my house I'm going to make her pay for a new one then strangle her..."

"Your kidding right? Like about you strangling her?"

"Yep! But I'm not kidding that she could buy me a new one..."

"Oh well you better get ready because we found a note on your door saying there will be a limousine waiting for us at 1:00 pm and that we have to pack everything we own but Tenten, Temari, Ino, and I don't have to pack because we weren't at home to pack so they packed it for us!"

"Lucky! Could you help me pack I can't even get Richard to pack for me because it's a Sunday and we give him the day off?"

"Sure but you have to help not just sit there! And get ready before you pack! Because as soon as we arrive there we go to our rooms unpack then meet the princes! That was also in the note..."

"OK Hinata I'll get ready. Do you know what time it is?"

"Um I think it's about 11:00"

"You mean I only have 2 hours to get ready and have all my things packed?! I'm never going to make it!"

"At least you only need to pack clothes, makeup, books, and stuff like that"

"Hinata you know me the one and only Sakura Haruno can't pack all of that in 2 hours! Remember when I last moved! It took me 10 days to pack that stuff! And I was packing 24/7 without sleep and food being brought up to my room and ate while I packed!"

"Calm down!"

"What's the problem Hinata?" Temari asked when she walked into the bathroom with only a towel on.

"Sakura's having a mental break down because she can't pack all her stuff in 2 hours make that 1 hour and a half"

"Oh! Hinata why don't we pack for her while she gets ready! I mean I'm really quick at packing and you your good at placing them to fit in the bag we'd be a perfect team what do you say?"

"OK I'll do it but Sakura has to get ready and you do to!"

"Thank you Hinata and Temari!"

Later when Hinata and Temari are done packing Sakura's stuff and all the girls are at the place they are staying.

"Wow!" Ino and Tenten screeched when they looked inside the large mansion. Well it looked more like a really big palace.

(Note the girls do not live in palaces they live in mansions they stay in a mansion on the summer holidays only in winter do they live in a palace)

The girls unpacked then went to the ballroom.

"This is it" Temari whispered to the other girls.

"Hope I get someone I will like" Hinata looked at Sakura.

"You mean you want Naruto" Sakura looked at Hinata.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Hinata screeched.

"Be quiet!" Tenten screeched.

"Well if we're supposed to be quiet your not setting such a good example" Ino said while organizing the bottom of her dress.

The large doors to the ballroom opened. The guys were in a row and the girls were placed in a row as well facing the guy she would marry. The girls walked up to them and curtsied the best they could with there dresses. The only one who could curtsy fully was Hinata.

The guys took the girls hands and kissed the top. Sasuke a quick peck on Hinata's hand. Shikamaru a quick kiss on Tenten's hand. Kiba a quick kiss on Temari's hand. Neji a quick peck on Ino's hand. And well Naruto's kiss lasted a long long time on Sakura's hand.

Sakura giggled and Hinata gave her a sad glance. Then mouthed the words. "Sakura you're so lucky..."

The couples stared for a moment then the guys bowed and turned around to walk out of the room, but the king's minister stopped them to tell them something.

(I don't know what a king's minister is so plz forgive me. I forgot the word that they use for that person)

"The kings and queens have arranged you to marry! It shall be done! You will be living in this mansion until your wedding then chose where you live when your wed! You will be living here for 2 years and the day after the 2 year mark you will be wed! No sooner no less! You are allowed to do whatever you want without adult supervision! But you must remain here and you must be back here by 12:00 am if you are late then you will be locked out! Only someone inside can unlock the doors! So you might want to hope that a friend comes to the door!" He then left and let the guys leave.

"That was scary... So what do you girls want to do?" Temari said as they walked down the hall to there room.

(Also they share a room but there are 5 king sized beds so don't worry it's only the guys who have rooms to themselves... Because they got here first and got to pick there rooms and there was only one left the rest were for the servants... And the rooms for the princes and princesses they have 5 beds in each! I'll try not to interrupt anymore, but if one of the girls call there room they share their room it just means they think it's only their room)

"I'm going to go and take a bath then go to bed" Tenten said.

"I thought we could play truth or dare!" Sakura looked at the girls.

Tenten stopped in her tracks turned around grabbed Ino's and Hinata's hand and ran to the bedroom, with Temari and Sakura walking behind them.

"OK I think Sakura should go first!" Temari said.

"OK I will! Ino truth or dare"

"Um I pick truth"

"OK... Do you like Neji??"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes!!" All the girls screeched.

"Fine no I hate him!"

"Awwwwwwww But he's so sweet and he's cute" Tenten accidentally said aloud.

All the girls huddled around Ino except Tenten. "OK Ino your going to ask Tenten truth or dare then if she picks truth ask her if she likes Neji and if she picks dare she has to pretend to hate him" Temari whispered.

"OK" Ino said then went out of the huddle. "Tenten truth or dare??"

"I pick dare I'm not no wimp no offence Ino..."

"I dare you to pretend Neji isn't hear!"

"That's not fair..."

"You picked dare!" Ino laughed and then told Tenten to go after she agreed.

"OK Hinata truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmmm truth..."

"Is it true that you have met Naruto before?"

"Y-"

"HAHAHAHAHA I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!!" Sakura jumped up dancing around the room.

"Sakura sit down!" Temari hissed.

"Okay I will Hinata your turn!" Sakura sat down.

"Sakura truth or dare!"

"Um Hinata did you just yell??"

"Ummmmmmmmm maybe... But truth or dare?"

"Dare me baby!" Sakura yelled.

"I dare you to... Um... Help please Temari"

"Hinata dares you to... Kiss... To kiss Sasuke!"

"I do??" Hinata questioned.

"Well i get it Hinata, you like Naruto and Sakura doesn't like him so you guys are making a trade!" Ino yelled.

"Why do I have to kiss a guy I don't know??"

Hinata speaks up. "It's that or you have to sneak into his room and snuggle with him"

"OK I'll do it I'll do it!" Sakura gets up and walks out of the room.

"I'll go get a picture!" Hinata yells.

"K I'm going to bed what about you guys??" Temari asks.

"I'm going to bed too" Ino and Tenten reply.

"K when I come back with Sakura we'll try to be quiet" Hinata says then walks out of the room.

Ha ha cliff hangers! I love them! Anyways what will happen will Sakura do her dare?? You'll find out later because something's going to happen later in the story! Please Read and Rate and Comment!


End file.
